(1) Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an emergency light system. More particularly, the present invention relates to “an emergency light system to help emergency response team in locating an emergency site with the help of a light signal on the emergency site activated by app”.
(2) Background of Invention
When people face an emergency situation such as fire, critical health condition like a heart attack, assault on the people present in a home etc., they contact the emergency response teams such as fire department, hospital, emergency medical services (EMS), police etc. on emergency numbers. Many states in the United States of America use centralized emergency response telephone services such as 911 which when dialed, a dispatch personnel hearing the call gathers the necessary information including the address of the home associated with the emergency condition. The dispatch personnel will then contact the concerned department for handling the emergency for example, fire department to control the fire spreading in a premise. It is difficult for an emergency response team to locate the exact location of the emergency with the provided address and hence they may proceed at a deliberate slow pace to locate the exact address.
This results in excessive time loss in finding the location of the emergency. Loss of time is a major issue in the case of an emergency as it may result in loss of lives and valuable assets. Sometimes loss of time even in seconds is critical and saving this time can make a big impact on the situation. The problem is even bigger if the emergency site is not adequately marked with an address or is located in site of multiple apartments or buildings.
Hence there has been an attempt to provide methods to help the emergency response team in locating the exact address. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,672 A issued to Edward Weaver on 1999, Mar. 9, discloses an emergency indicator system comprising a visual display unit which is activated when a person dials 911 using a telephone located within a building during an emergency, to allow emergency rescue vehicle, the police etc. in quickly locating the building. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 8,350,479 B1 issued to Brazille Ii Austin T on 2013, Jan. 8, discloses an emergency light bulb mounted on housing, a control unit connected to the emergency light bulb and a receiver, a transmitter for sending a wireless signal to the receiver which activated the control unit to turn on the emergency light bulb to attract attention of a passerby. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 8,666,029 B2 issued to Valerie Binning on 2014, Mar. 4, discloses a method to locate a communication device at an emergency site with the help of a position locating means such as a transmission signal or a homing signal or a Global Positioning System associated to a room location sent to a networked device to be communicated to emergency response personnel. However, these methods and devices are complicated to use and need improvement for supporting the use of currently available mobile communication devices. Hence, it is desired that a method or system is provided which supports latest technology mobile communication devices and efficiently helps emergency response team in locating an emergency site quickly and easily. Further, it is desired that the method or system is easy to use.
It is an aspect of the invention to overcome or alleviate a problem of the prior art.
This permits the use of the present invention which enhance the prior art of the method for helping an emergency response team in efficiently and quickly locating an emergency site.